Arya Bolton
'Arya Bolton '''is the daughter of Lord Rogar Bolton and Lady Miriame Stark. Appearance Arya, as of 372 AC, has a pale complexion and a slim form, complete with deep brown, almost black hair that rolls down past her shoulders. She has full lips and pale blue eyes, almost grey. History | Biography Born the fourth child of Lord Rogar Bolton, Arya found herself unlucky in one regard. She was a pale and sickly child, having emerged from her mother’s womb just under a month early, making her chances of life slim, and furthermore, her chances of a life as a healthy young woman even slimmer. She lived, however, due to careful tending by the Maester, and general luck. She spent her first years by the fire, by her mother’s breast, and the child would eventually learn to talk by the age three, and walk shortly after. She was thin and pale, and whether that came from her Bolton heritage or her early birth, no one seemed to care. She distanced herself from relatives, was often quiet within their company and took to friend no less than the Prince of the North, Edderion Stark. He helped her learn to read, and though age separated them, their friendship was admirable. Arya would grow the same girl she had been born. She did not often leave the castle, nor did she often leave the books of the Library. She attended large events- yes, it was her due, and during one excursion, she met a boy who would be her betrothed- a good age her younger, but Arya grew somewhat fond of him. It was not love, more, admiration. He was a Lord’s son, and she would marry him. A pact between both fathers bound them to this, and they would wait until he came of age. When the boy did come of age, Arya had already progressed to twenty-one years of age. She was still quiet and reserved, though far more regal than she had been prior, itching for the marriage. When a raven arrived one day announcing her betrothed had died, ransomed and executed by brigands, she was disappointed in herself.The only relief came at the funeral, when she took a memento of his, and his father explained that each brigand who had did it had their heads upon spikes by now. Arya did not believe it enough, but she knew where to leave it. In the coming years, she would not come to any. She spent her time in the libraries, wandering the halls, the Crypts, anything within Winterfell that might’ve been interesting to a girl who’d spent her entire life there. It was upon chance that she would have a tryst with the King in the North, now Edderion Stark, her long-time friend. It happened upon a warm evening, when all had gone to bed. They were both lonely and… Edderion seeked something new. Arya would keep their tryst quiet, uttering not a word to a single soul, not even her father or most trusted acquaintances. Now, two years later, there has been no urge to remarry. And she would not, save if she met a man akin to whom she admired. There was no absolution, only her thoughts, and what could’ve been done. Recent Events 370AC Arya was among the Northerners that attended the great tournament of King's Landing. On the way there, Arya discussed with Edderion Stark the reasoning behind their slowly drifting apart. It ended with them becoming only more separated. Before the feast, however, they spoke again, and at the feast itself, Edderion managed to lift Arya's spirits for the first time. This was not the last. Across the night of the feast, Arya became simply more happy than she ever had been. Unfortunately, due to an illness, Arya was required to return home shortly after. Intending on visiting the Dreadfort before she returned to Winterfell, Arya discovered the dark secrets of House Bolton that had been sheltered from her for her entire life, and began having nightmares. Shortly after, she returned to Winterfell, where a horrible memory had her... PH Timeline * 347 AC: Arya is born. * 362 AC: Arya attends the feast where she would meet her betrothed. * 363 AC: Arya is formally betrothed * 368 AC: Arya’s betrothed dies in an accident * 369 AC: Arya has her tryst with the King in the North, and keeps it quiet as best she could. Family * Father - Rogar Bolton, father, b. 315 AC * Mother - Myriame Bolton (nee Stark), mother, b. 317 AC ** Roderick Bolton, brother, b. 337 AC ** Bethany Bolton, sister, b. 341 AC ** Belthasar Bolton, brother, b. 344 AC ** '''Arya ' ** Roose Bolton, brother, b. 353 AC Category:House Bolton Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi